


Pegs

by Tickette



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Demons, Human Castiel, Hurt!Casteil, M/M, Off handed remarks, Sort of a BtVS crossover, Uninteneded, Vengeance Demon(s), Wishes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 13:14:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14379396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tickette/pseuds/Tickette
Summary: Dean is impatient and makes an offhand remark.  Sam is impatient and agrees just to them going and to stop Dean's flirting.  A year later they find out there wishes can come true.





	Pegs

Sam and Dean had pulled off to full up with gas just outside of Springfield.  They were going to bypass the town on their way to Ogdenville to check out a lead on their dad.  The night was just creeping in, the hot desert air slowly was giving way to cooler temps. Sam manned the pump while Dean went inside for a restroom break and to get some drinks and snacks.

 

Inside Dean was wondering whether to get the honey buns or maybe he should go with the Ding Dongs.  While making his decision he heard the bell over the door. A quick look showed a man in a tan overcoat followed by Sam.  Dean tipped his head to his brother then moved back to the food. Making his choice, Dean moved to the drinks and had to wait while Overcoat stood staring.  Dean cleared his throat making his presence known. Overcoat didn't even so much as glance his way. 

 

Dean was getting annoyed.  He wanted some beer and sodas, but this dick was just standing there, not moving.  When Sam came out of the restroom Overcoat pulled out a Dr. Pepper and left. Sam had a question on his face at Dean’s expression.  

 

“Dick in the overcoat stood staring at the drinks forever.  I mean I tried to get his attention, but he ignored me.” Dean explained as he got the drinks.

 

“Someone was able to  _ ignore you _ ?”  Sam laughed at Dean.  He sobered when Dean turned his displeasure towards him.  Dean then nodded towards the man in question. Sam frowned and looked over the shelves to the man at the register.  He was about six foot with dark brown to black hair. Sam shrugged.

 

“Some people are rude.  Come on, I want to get there before midnight,” said Sam as he looked into the basket Dean held.  “Really dude? Not one bit of fruit or -”

 

“ _ Apple _ pie.  There’s the fruit.”  Dean looked so proud of himself while Sam just rolled his eyes.  Dean gave Overcoat one last glare before stepping to the register.  

 

Sam dropped a few real apples and granola bars along with two bottles of juice onto the counter.  He gave the woman behind the counter one of his winning smiles. She winked at him.

 

“A strange customer, him.”  She nodded at Overcoat through the window.  “He was rather stiff.”

 

Dean hmm-ed at her comment.  He nodded then replied. “Yeah, stuck up arse holes need to be taught a lesson in manners.  I wish guys like him could be knocked down a peg or two and realize there are other people in the world besides him.”

 

“That is your wish?” the checker asked him, her face held a curious sort of smile.

 

Dean shrugged.  “He was rude. I was being patient-”  

 

Sam shoved Dean’s shoulder with his and laughed.  “You? Really dude?”

 

“Shut up,” Dean frowned at his brother, “Yes, that is my wish.  I mean was he even civil to you?”

 

The checker shrugged, her smile causing her to have a twinkle in her eye.  Dean ramped up his and was about to ask for her number when Sam reached across him to get the sacks.  Dean frowned then paid.

 

“Thank you Anna,” Dean said.  “Maybe we’ll be by this way again.”

 

“Come on, Dean, we need to get going.”  Sam’s impatience showing in his tone.

 

“It’s Anya and you are welcome.  Have a good day.” The checker waived.

 

They were their way a few moments later.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~

 

A year later Sam and Dean were stopped at the very same gas station filling up.  The name had changed but everything else was the same. Dean was still getting pie and beer, Sam was still complaining about Dean's choice of food stuffs.  This time though they were heading into Springfield to check out a possible possession or maybe a witch.

 

“Hey, we were here last year.”  Sam looked around then towards at the setting sun.  Yep, not much had changed. 

 

Dean was putting beers in the cooler in the backseat of Baby and pulling out a candy bar and a Coke.  They had just arrived and needed to get some sleep before they started their work tomorrow. Dean handed Sam a Coke and one of his oat, wheat, sticks, and leaves bars when Sam spoke again, pointing.

 

“Hey, what's that?  Down the highway.”

 

Dean looked where Sam indicated.  All he could see was a long stretch of blacktop he was glad to have behind him.  He was about to turn around when Sam spoke again.

 

“There, by the speed limit sign, five hundred yards out.”

 

Dean squinted at the area around the sign and saw the movement then.  It was a dark and light blob the was weaving and finally fell.

 

“Coyote?” answered Dean not really caring.  He turned to get into his car.

 

“Dean, I think it is a person.  We need to check it out.” Sam was insistent.  He pulled on Dean’s shirt to turn him around.

 

“What we need to do is find a motel and wash four hundred some odd miles of road off.  Then sleep for the next ten hours.” Dean shrugged Sam’s hand off of his arm.

 

Sam gave him a face that said he was going if Dean was not.  Before his younger brother could take off down the highway on foot, Dean rolled his eyes and told Sam to get in.

 

“If I have to see a wild dog, I am going to do it from safety of my car.”

 

It took less than two minutes to drive there and a ways past the point Sam said.  Twilight had set in, there was still light but shadows were filling in everywhere.

 

“I don't see anything Sam.  It must have run off.” Dean gestured at the landscape, more or less telling his brother this was a waste of time.

 

Sam deflated in the passenger seat.  He rubbed his face with his hands then sighed.  “Yeah, I guess I am more tired than I first thought.  Let's go find a room.”

 

Dean turned around and started back when Sam grabbed Dean’s sleeve, sitting upright again.

 

“There!”  Sam was pointing on the other side of the road fifty yards ahead.  

 

A person was staggering on the shoulder looking three sheets to the wind wearing what looked like a long sleeved shirt, a size or two too big, and nothing else.  Dean stopped the car just short of what they determined was a woman from the thin frame and tangled, shoulder length dark hair.

 

Before Sam could jump out of the car, Dean put a hand on his arm.  “Be careful, we don't know if this is a trap.”

 

In agreement Sam took the gun from the glove compartment while Dean grabbed his from under the seat.  Once out they did a quick survey of the area they approach the woman, staying arm’s length away.

 

“Hello?  Are you okay?”  Sam asked holding his gun down at his side, ready.

 

The person staggered a bit more before turning.  She was crying from the tear tracks in the dirt and grime down her face.   She raised her hands and backed up.

 

“No!  Please!  I'm sorry!”

 

It was not the volume that stayed the brothers, but the depth of the voice.  The voice was raspy and gravelly, deep. The person was a man, a very thin man.  They got a view of him when he raised his arms, which raised the shirt showing that he was indeed a man, and he was very dirty.  The man was wearing the remains of a dress shirt, the color was indeterminate, the sleeves have been torn off at the elbows, a three foot length of rope of some sort was knotted around his neck, and nothing else.  The man looked malnourished and beat to hell. 

 

“Hey, what happened?  Are you hurt?”

 

“Please don't take me back.  I won’t be rude, please sir.”

 

The man was sobbing now, his breath hitching as he tried to breathe.  He fell to his knees with a painful thump on the asphalt. He wrapped his arms over his head and curled in on himself.

 

“Please,  I'll be good.  I've learned, sir.  Please.” The man continued his muffled pleas.

 

“Shh, shh, it's okay, we’re not going to hurt you.”  Sam turned to his brother. “Dean, get me a blanket or a towel or something.”

 

Sam approached slowly murmuring soft tones, trying to calm the hurt man.  Whatever the hell happened to him was long and drawn out. He was shaking and trembling and shivering all at the same time.  Dean came back with a bottle of water and a blanket that he covered the man with.

 

The man seemed shocked at the kindness and wept more.  He clutched the blanket around himself tightly. He tried to take the bottle of water but his hand would not work properly.  Sam crouched down and helped him with the water, giving him little sips. The man’s lips were dry, cracked and bleeding, he was missing several teeth, and his left eye black and swollen shut.  All of his fingers looked crooked, some seemed to have been broken and did not heal properly and three of the others looked freshly broken. The man stank of urine and feces and other unimaginable substances.

 

“You get anything out of him?” Dean asked, keeping his distance and scanning the area for threats.

 

“No, not yet.  He keeps begging not to be brought back to somewhere.”  Sam had crouched down.

 

“Hey man, we want to help you.  Do you know who did this to you?  Do you know who they were?” Sam wanted to put his hand on the man’s shoulder to comfort but he was apprehensive. 

“Thank you, sir.  I am grateful for your kindness.  Please, I have learned. Do what you want to me but please don’t hurt me anymore,” he did not stop begging, his voice pleading and broken.  “Please? I have learned. Please sir?”

 

Sam looked at his brother, helpless.  Dean shrugged as well. Sam helped the man drink some more water.

 

“Hey, where is home?  What’s your name?”

 

The man looked up at him, his eyes wide, well his right eye wide, his left cracked, fear emanating from him.  He shook his head, then he closed his eyes and answered.

 

“Shithead, Trash, Fucker, Slut, Whore, Bastard.  Whatever you want to call me, sir.”

 

Dean was flabbergasted.  “Sam, this may be connected to the job we have here.”  

 

Sam nodded in agreement and persisted with the man.

 

“We want to help you, but please, just tell us your real name.  If you tell us, we could find your home.”

 

The man covered his face with his hands, he shook his head.  He removed his hands and looked around frantically. He seemed to calm a bit more when he looked back at Sam, but was still shaking.  His answer was almost too low for either brother could hear.

 

“C-cas, I think.  Casti-”

 

At that moment a loud crash sounded above their heads.  Lightning flashed then someone was walking towards them.  The man was trying to back away babbling incoherently. Sam wrapped his arm around him and raised his gun.  Dean stood and squared off against the perceived threat. Before either could say anything the man flung off the blanket and prostrated himself on the ground in front of the figure. 

 

“I’m s-sorry!  I didn't mean to ma’am.  He he asked, I h-had to tell him.  I'll b-be good, pl-please. I'm sorry, they were ki-kind to me.  He asked. Pl-pleassss...”

 

The man continued to beg as the figure, a woman stopped.  She was dressed in an awful gas station uniform complete with crappie name tag, hand written in black marker.

 

Sam stood, he recognized her.  “Anya?”

 

Dean did not spare his brother a look, though a slight twitch to his head made it clear he did not know who this person was.

 

The woman smiled at Sam and snapped her fingers to shut up the begging form at her feet.  He curled up on himself, his arms wrapped protectively over his head. He did his best to appear submissive.

 

“You remember, that is sweet, Sam.  I am sad but not too broken up over the fact that you,” she looked to his brother, “Dean, do not.  After all this was your wish.”

 

Dean’s frown deepened.  He did chance a glance at his brother then.  Sam had moved to stand by his side.

 

“What the hell are you talking about?  Sam, how do you know her?”

 

Sam pointed with his gun, “Her name tag.  Anya, from last year, at that gas station back there.”

 

Dean gave a ‘how-on-hell’s-half-acre-do-you-remember-that’ look up at Sam.  Then quickly turned back to the woman. She heaved a sigh and snapped her fingers again.  They were back in the gas station from a year ago, though they were all behind the counter watching their former selves.

 

The brothers watched the events pass, the man in the tan overcoat, Cas, looking healthy though his expression was distant and nearly emotionless, the brothers checking out having a brief conversation with the attendant. 

 

Dean’s mouth was agape.  _  What the what? _  His mind raced.   _ What the hell are we dealing with? _

 

Sam was a bit quicker on the uptake.  “You’re a demon.”

 

Anya smiled at them.  “Yes, I'm a Vengeance Demon.  I heard your wish Dean, it was quite impassioned.  So I granted it.” She snapped her fingers again and they were back on the highway.  She turned hard eyes to the cowering figure at her feet. “Castiel James Novak was knocked down from his self appointed status in life and now knows his value and the value of others.”

 

Dean noticed he no longer had his weapon trained on the demon.  When he tried to correct it, he could not move. He flicked his eyes to Sam and saw he was in the same predicament.  Neither brother could move. The demon looked up at the brothers and smiled.

 

“I hear the pleas of the people and grant the ones I deem worthy.  You, Dean, were very adamant about your wish. And you, Sam, agreed.  So I worked my magic.” She smiled a self satisfied smile. Her pride was evident.

 

Dean was furious, how dare this demon use his words to destroy another person.  Sam had a similar look, his fingers itched for the demon killing blade.

 

Anya frowned at their matching expressions.  “Don't be mad. You wished for this. You said,” Her voice changed to match Dean’s. “ ‘I wish guys like him could be knocked down a peg or two and realize there are other people in the world besides him.’”  Her voice changed back to her own. “Your words.” She kicked at the groveling man. “Castiel, did you learn? Did you?”

 

“Yes m-ma’am.  Please f-forgive me.  I am n-nothing. I l-learned.  I learned. I just w-want this to stop.  P-pl-please. I hurt so bad.”

 

Sam wanted to kill this patch of evil.  That man, Castiel, needed medical attention.  He struggled to move.

 

Anya smiled brightly at them as if she was expecting something.  Her face crumpled when Dean spoke.

 

“You have no fucking right to use my wishes, my words.  I NEVER wanted this.” He flicked his eyes to the broken person on his knees in front of him.  “And I said ‘a peg or two’ not this.”

 

Anya had a look of utter confusion.  She sounded like she was pouting when she spoke.  “But you wished it. I heard you, Dean. You wished for him to be knocked down.  Your feelings, emotional energy, backed it. So did yours, Sam. I thought you would be happy.”

 

Both brother's barked a dismissive laugh.  Dean was about to unleash Hell on her when Sam spoke.

 

“What we say or think or feel in passing doesn't give you the damn right to crush someone else.  Sure, we had strong feelings at the time, but like Hell we wanted to have it happen.”

 

Dean picked up when Sam took a breath.

 

“I have strong fucking feelings all the damn time and you and your kind can keep the fuck out.  This man needed someone to  _ tell  _ him to stop being such a self absorbed dick, not beat the crap out of him, for what?  Something I said because I’m impatient? Who the fuck do you think you are, bitch?”

 

Anya was taken aback at the vehement reactions of these two humans.  What kind of people… she was too baffled to finish the thought. “I am a Vengeance Demon and you wanted this, both of you.  I had Castiel knocked down-”

 

“Knocked down?  He looks like he was tortured!  Like for a long time. What the hell did you do to him?”  Sam spat. He was more than angry, he was livid.

 

“I did what you asked,” she whined, imploring them to understand, “he was taught.”  She backed up a step as she explained, “Castiel was taught worth of others. To knock him down, he had to be taught.  Everyone he met would show him his worth in relation to themselves. Some ignored him, others told him off, and some had to use more persuasive measures to get him to understand.”

  
“What?  ‘More persuasive measures’?  What the fuck does that mean?” Dean had a few ideas what she meant but needed her to say them.  Dig her own grave.

 

Anya was now wringing her hands.  “He was beaten when he would not listen.  He was tied up, he was forced…” her voice trailed off when she saw the change in the two men’s expressions.  Anya was frightened.

 

“Forced to what?  What did you think Castiel needed to be bound to be taught?”  Sam’s voice was low and even. He narrowed his eyes at the demon.

 

“You said he needed to be knocked down,” Anya spread her hands as if to give back the responsibility to the brothers.  She gestured to Castiel who was whimpering at her feet. “He did not do as he was told. He did not do as asked. He had to be restrained when he would not submit to people’s wishes…”

 

“He was raped.”  Dean was going to kill her slowly.

 

“It was not his place to value his own body when he clearly did not value others.”  Anya was pleading now.

 

“When?” Sam asked, “When did he ever take advantage of someone else?  When did that happen?”

 

“I don’t know.  But you said-” Anya was cut off.

 

“You had no evidence?  You let him be tortured based on an off hand comment?  You watched as he-” Dean was baffled and enraged all over again.

 

“I did not watch!  I checked up on Castiel over the year, but I never did-” Anya tried to make them understand.

 

“It doesn’t matter!  You did this! Did he even stand a chance to get out?  To stop what was happening?” Sam asked, as if wanting to give her a chance.

 

“No,” Anya looked down at her hands.  She quickly explained, “That is not how it works.  The spell compels him to comply and if he does not the spell compels the others to act to make him submit.”

 

“He had no chance.” Dean said in a deadly tone.  “Did he get to tell you his side before all this started?”  Dean was hoping he was scum of the earth.

 

Anya looked taken aback, as if she never had given that a thought.  “No. I grant the wish of the wisher, it does not matter what the-”

 

“Who the fuck do you think you are?” Dean hissed.  

 

“I know one thing she is,” growled Sam, “a dead fucking demon.”

 

She was scared are the two men’s violent calm demeanors.   She took another step back. 

 

Dean saw her reaction, he did not want to see it, but he saw regret.  Only he figured it was regret of getting caught not for what happened to the poor fuck on the ground.

 

“One way or another, your dead, bitch.” 

 

“I can fix this!  You wish it, I will put it like before.”  She held out her hands showing her willingness.  “You just have to say it and mean it.”

 

Dean’s expression never changed.  “I wish you would fix him-”

 

“Castiel James Novak,” Sam said.

 

Dean cut Sam a look but continued, “back like before and release me and my brother.”

 

Anya’s eyes widened in surprise, but silently nodded.  With a snap of her fingers Castiel was now standing and wearing what he was the day they crossed paths.  Not a scratch or scar one shown on his exposed skin. He did not hold the same distant expression. His eyes still held fear, he had his arms wrapped around himself where he stood.  The brothers did some minor stretching but kept their eyes on the demon.

 

“There.  Fixed,” her voice was shaky.  Now it was Anya who was giving off fear.

 

“He does not look fixed.”  Sam said looking at Castiel.  “He still looks scared shitless.”

 

“I fixed his body,” she said as she looked Castiel up and down.  “He is healed, he is clean, his clothes are back. I can not remove the experiences from his memory, though.”

 

“You lied.  You can’t fix it.”

 

“No, I did what you wished, but I can not take away the time.  That is beyond me.” Her eyes were wide and fearful.

 

Sam turned to the man.  “How are you?” It did not escape his notice that Cas flinched away from him.

 

“I-I don't hurt anymore, b-but I…”  tears streamed down his face as he turned to face the brothers.  “You wanted this?” his voice broke, his disbelief shown on his face.

 

“No! We were-” Sam started.

 

“I was impatient, I only said that beca… shit, man.  I never thought…” Dean tried but failed.

 

“I lost, how long?  A year. I have been beaten and r-raped.  No one would help me.” Castiel’s expression was growing hard.  “I begged, I pleaded, and no one listened. All I wanted to do was go see my sister.  I was driving to California to help care for Anna. She had only had three mon…” He covered his mouth with his hands as he gasped.  He was shaking again as he pulled out a phone from his coat pocket and dialed. Castiel covered his eyes with his hands waiting. He gasped, dropping the phone. 

 

“She’s gone!”  Castiel fell to the pavement again.  He bowed his head and cried. 

 

Dean picked up the phone and heard the message that the number was no longer in service.  Sam tried to comfort him but Castiel threw off his hands and stood. The anger in his eyes mirrored the anger the brothers had just a few moments ago.  

 

He pointed at them, “I missed the last few months of my sister’s life because you selfish bastards wished _ I  _ was more considerate?  I was the ‘self absorbed’ one, so self centered because I was so fucking worried about my dying sister that I could not be bothered with anyone else.  What was going on in your lives that was so damned important? Huh?”

 

Sam and Dean just stood there dumbfounded.  The heartbreak, pain, and anger of this man was so awful, neither knew what to do.  They watched as he confronted the demon.

 

“I feared you.  With every harsh word, with every hit, with unwanted touch, I was so scared and lost.  I thought I was going to die because no one would help me, but I held out hope.” Castiel advanced on the demon with every statement.  “Hope you fostered with every visit. I was so fucking terrified every time you showed up, I knew my life was going to get worse, yet you said it would end.  One day, you said, my lesson would be over. Anna is gone and I don’t fucking care.” 

 

“Don’t-” Both brothers warned in unison.

 

Anya just stared wide eyed at the angry man.  She could almost feel his anguish as he came to her.  She did not move when he grabbed her by the arms. She gasped not at the painful grip on her biceps, but at the emotional wave of feeling that hit her at the touch.  He was angry but it was not for himself, it was for the loss of his sister, the lost time to help her. Anna was his prevailing thought, a great sadness that enveloped him.  For the first time in Anya’s long life she felt something she had never felt before. Remorse.

 

“I am sorry, Castiel James Novak.”  She said with sincerity. “If I could give you back your time, I would.  I do not understand, but I...” 

 

Castiel stopped and blinked at her.  This was something he was not expecting.  He figured she would lash out and strike him down, punish him like he had been for the past long months.  He wanted that. He did not want to have to live with the memories, the experiences. His personal demons that plagued his days and haunted his nights.  She was supposed to kill him. Castiel narrowed his eyes and searched. She was telling the truth. She felt remorse for what had been done. He let her go, defeated.

 

“I wish…” Castiel ran his fingers through his hair as he looked over her shoulder at the rising moon.  It was a full moon. It had been so long since he had been outside when it came up. He closed his eyes as tears ran down his face and took a deep breath.  “I wish you could understand.”

 

A warm breeze and a crackle were the only things that announced the coming of the new demon standing behind Anya.  This dude was big, blue, and bald with four horns and pointy ears. Classic demon look. Sam and Dean rushed to the car to get more weapons, specifically the knife. 

 

“Anya, the wish is clear.  It is done.”  D'Hoffryn voice filled the night.

 

“ D'Hoffryn, please!”   Anya gasped one more time and looked down at herself.  Nothing really had changed but she knew. She was human.  Grief hit her hard, but not her grief. Strong emotions swirled and threatened to choke her, not her emotions.  Stared wide eyed at  D'Hoffryn.  

 

Dean and Sam were halted in their tracks, stuck in place.  Castiel just stood by with empty eyes watching the exchange.

 

“This is on you.  You could have stayed this, you could have moved on.  But you felt it, your being sings out with it. Regret and remorse are not things vengeance demons neither need nor want.  You know are human and are on the path to understanding, as per the wish.” D’Hoffryn sighed. “Anya, you should have stayed ‘Anyanka, Patron Saint Of The Women Scorned,’ instead of veering off on tangents.”  And then he was gone. 

 

Anya let out a breath and stumbled to stay upright.  The emotional storm was over, but the lingering effects sparked.  She turned looking for something. Her eyes landed on the brothers.  She was not angry, but she was afraid.

 

“What am I going to do?”  Anya asked to everyone and no one.

 

Dean and Sam were released.  They looked at each other then stepped forward.  They were going to kill Anya, however, Castiel stepped in their path.

 

“Don’t.”  Castiel’s voice was flat and his face was as blank as a sheet of paper.

 

“She’s a demon, she did all that to you.  She-” Dean started.

 

“She did nothing without a wish,” Castiel looked Dean in the eyes.  His stare was as intense as his dispassion. He turned his gaze to Sam.  “Give her a ride home,” Castiel said then turned away to walk towards the gas station.

 

Castiel just kept walking.  For the first time in months he could move without pain, without the agony of bruised and battered ribs, without tearing open cuts, or irritating burns.  And yet phantom pain visited his body, memories. His breath hitched, he almost limped. None were as vicious as the knowledge his sister had died thinking he did not care.  They had been estranged for so long. That was his chance to make amends and it was gone.

  
  
  
  



End file.
